


One On One Kombat

by americanphancakes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And look okay it’s Mortal Kombat, Basically Dan is Johnny Cage and Phil is Sub Zero lol, Dan and Phil Games, Gen, It feels more like the first MK movie than the games in retrospect, One of them has to die, The violence is cartoony and silly though, mortal kombat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanphancakes/pseuds/americanphancakes
Summary: Howell, a cocky human from Earthrealm, is pitted against Outworld cryomancer Lester in mortal combat. Will Howell successfully defend his home world from emperor Shao Kahn’s right-hand man?





	One On One Kombat

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up playing Mortal Kombat, and I like writing Dan and Phil fighting for some reason, so I figured I’d try this tribute to the first Dan vs. Phil video ever to be posted on the DAPG channel. I included some references to the video and one reference to an MK character that admittedly feels like an ass-pull, but whatever, it made me happy. :P
> 
> My point is, this fic is ridiculous. I hope you have as much fun reading this cheesy, hilarious, violent scene as I had writing it.

Howell and Lester lowered their heads slightly, careful not to bow so low that they took their eyes off their opponent. The sound of a murmuring crowd provided a soundtrack befitting the gladiatorial arena surrounding them. Emperor Shao Kahn observed from a throne decorated with the heads of various conquered enemies on pikes around him.

 

Howell, confident as ever, refused to be intimidated.

 

“Shao Kahn should never have come to Earth,” he taunted, getting into his fighting stance. “Your supposedly ‘great’ emperor made a grave mistake.”

 

Lester, snickered from behind his mask. “We’ll see,” he replied.

 

They stared each other down, waiting for the signal to begin. Howell breathed slowly as sweat trickled down his neck. Lester smirked, his eyes fading to an inhumanly pale blue.

 

“Alright then,” Howell said, adorning his sunglasses. “Let’s dance, bitch.”

 

“Fight!” the emperor yelled from his throne.

 

Howell and Lester clashed in the middle of the arena to the sound of Outworlders cheering and screaming. Howell could hear the startled gasps and “no!”s from his human allies, being held in chains on either side of Shao Kahn’s throne. He couldn’t let that distract him though, no; this fight wasn’t for him or for his friends. It was for the fate of Earth itself.

 

In a flurry of spinning kicks and well-timed uppercuts, the human held his own against the cryomancer as best he could. But eventually Lester’s strength was enough to knock Howell to the ground, breaking his sunglasses in the process. Howell picked his head up just in time to see Lester’s speedy approach, and Howell took advantage of Lester’s underestimation of his awareness, sweeping his leg under Lester’s foot and tripping him.

 

“Those were expensive, you dick,” Howell snapped.

 

Howell got to his feet quickly, but Lester matched his speed and ran to the other side of the arena to get some distance between them. Howell momentarily let himself get cocky before remembering he wasn’t fighting a human opponent. By the time Lester’s hand began to glow blue, Howell knew he’d made a mistake by letting his guard down.

 

The ice spear left Lester’s hand just as Howell ducked to the right and felt a cold slice across his left cheek.

 

“Aah!” he hissed. He put a hand to his cheek and looked at the excess of blood on his hand. He shook the blood off his fingers, letting it splash on the ground. Shao Kahn chuckled, a deep and foreboding sound like thunder that shook Howell’s nerves.

 

Howell took another calming breath, and Lester narrowed his eyes. Howell was fast, but as long as there was distance between them, Lester had the advantage. So when Howell dashed toward his opponent once again, Lester jumped up, propelling himself across the arena.

 

“Fuck,” Howell cursed under his breath. All they’d managed to do was switch sides. Lester’s arms both began to glow, and he pushed a burst of white-cold freezing air towards Howell. Howell ran forward, ducking under the cold stream of air just before it touched him, keeping one leg out as he slid forward. Before he knew it, Lester was on the ground, having suffered a shin kick from Howell.

 

Lester struggled to stand, only barely managing to do so, while Howell stayed on the ground in front of him. As soon as there was an opening, Howell launched his fist in the air, catching Lester’s chin and sending him flying. Lester slammed to the ground hard on the other side of the arena, and when Howell turned to look, Lester wasn’t moving. Howell hadn’t won yet, but he knew he had an opportunity here.

 

Howell may not have had magic powers, but he had speed and he had brains. He’d have to outsmart the cryomancer, and he’d have to be quick.

 

One of the skulls mounted on a pike in front of Shao Kahn’s throne had some sort of silver faceplate on it. Reflective.  _ Maybe _ , Howell thought,  _ just maybe… _

 

He grabbed the skull, ignoring the angry, confused expression on the emperor’s face. He sauntered towards Lester, keeping the skull angled slightly behind him to keep it hidden from Lester’s view. He stopped walking before getting too close. Normally distance would give Lester the advantage but right now, Howell needed to lure Lester into a false sense of security. Howell needed to tempt him to do that ice beam again.

 

Lester finally stood.

 

“Look at you,” Howell said, loudly and slowly to make sure Lester could hear him. “The big bad Outworld cryomancer. All the power in the universe, the strength of a hundred Earthrealm men, and yet… you’re losing.”

 

“Shut up!” Lester yelled.

 

“Give it up, Lester! Your emperor misled you. Earthrealm will never be his!”

 

“Shut up!!” Lester screamed, shooting his arms out in front of him.

 

The blast of ice rushed towards Howell, who put the silver-plated skull in front of him. The skull caught the beam, which was reflected back towards Lester.

 

Lester couldn’t react and dodge before he realized what had happened.

 

The crowd were shocked into silence as Howell confidently walked up to the pale, wide-eyed statue that was literally frozen in place. He threw one punch at Lester’s face, and the cryomancer shattered where he stood, a thousand frozen pieces of his body littering the arena floor.

 

“Well that was anticlimactic,” Howell muttered.

 

Shao Kahn stood. “Howell wins,” he announced.

 

The crowd screamed all at once in a mix of cheers and boos, the human prisoners laughing, relieved that Earth was now only one fight away from being free of Shao Kahn’s takeover.

 

Howell locked eyes with Shao Kahn, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. 

 

“You’re next.”


End file.
